Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway
Disney's Hollywood Studios= |-|Disneyland= Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway is an upcoming dark ride, slated to replace The Great Movie Ride at Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World Resort and the Gag Factory in Mickey's Toontown at Disneyland. The ride features an original story, themed after the Disney Channel animated series Mickey Mouse, making it the first Mickey-themed ride-through attraction to open in the Disney parks' history. Construction began on August 13, 2017, and the ride was planned to open in 2019, as part of the park's 30th anniversary celebration, though has now been delayed to March 4, 2020. The Disneyland version was announced on April 19, 2019 and is set for a 2022 opening.Mickey & Minnie’s Runaway Railway to Roll into Disneyland Park As of February 6, 2020, guests are now able to make Disney's Fastpass reservations for the ride. History Prior to this attraction, there had been several proposals for a ride based around Mickey Mouse. In 1976, as part of the proposed Dumbo's Circus Land expansion of Disneyland's Fantasyland, an attraction called Mickey's Madhouse was developed by Ward Kimball. This would be a wild mouse style rollercoaster dark ride through the world of early black and white Mickey shorts. Later versions of this concept would be called Mickey's Movieland and Mickey's Studio Tour and would feature a madcap Disney studio tour featuring numerous characters and set pieces. The ride was announced at the 2017 D23 Expo in Anaheim, California, and will feature "2 1/2 D" technology (no glasses required). Disney Imagineer Kevin Rafferty stated: "This is one of the boldest...most impossible things I’ve ever worked on in almost 40 years of being an Imagineer. And you know what? That’s what I love about it. Well, that, and Mickey," ... “This is not going to be a small attraction, it’s going to be game-changing.” Furthermore, the Disney Television Animation team responsible for the recent, Paul Rudish helmed Mickey Mouse shorts are collaborating with the Disney theme park division and its Imagineers to bring the attraction to life. Sound design for the attraction will utilize the original sound effects machines constructed by Jimmy MacDonald and other sound producers during the early years of Disney animation. The whistles used for the steamwhistle in Steamboat Willie were used to create the whistling sounds of the train. Summary Guests will step through the movie screen and join Mickey and his friends like never before. The attraction will put you inside the wacky and unpredictable world of a Mickey Mouse Cartoon Short where you’re the star and anything can happen. This zany out-of-control adventure features surprising twists and turns, dazzling visual effects and mind-boggling transformations that happen before your very eyes. Trivia *The ride queue features posters of various Mickey Mouse shorts including “Three-Legged Race”, “Tokyo Go”, “Split Decision”, “Wish Upon a Coin”, and “Mumbai Madness”. *One of the posters for the attraction features Huey, Dewey, and Louie with attire and physical features based on their DuckTales models, rather than the models that appear in the Mickey Mouse shorts. Gallery Mickey_and_Minnie's_Runaway_Railway.jpg Runaway Railway Scene Concept.jpeg walt-disney-world-hollywood-studios-mickey-minnie-runaway-railway-opening-date.jpg Image_WDW_Mickey-Minnies-Runaway-Railway.jpg runaway.jpg Runaway Railway Neon.jpg Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway logo.png m&mrr ride vehicle scale model.jpeg|Ride vehicle scale model m&mrr disneyland version queue concept art.jpg|Concept art for the queue in the upcoming Disneyland version m&mrr teaser poster.png|Teaser poster m&mrr poster.jpg|Another poster with an opening date edep2okg7qe41.jpg References Category:Upcoming attractions Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios attractions Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Hollywood Boulevard attractions Category:Toontown attractions Category:Dark rides Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Minnie Mouse Category:DuckTales Category:Disney's Fastpass equipped attractions